Endless Pain
by VioletRaysOfSunshine3492
Summary: Rory is 16 and life is bad for her. Her mom's dead, and her dad makes her feel worthless and stupid. What happens when her dad makes her take a job that involves wearing high heels and mini skirts? Trory
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is my first Trory! I've been reading him lately so I decided to write a story on him. This story is AU, I actually like Christopher, but for story purposes I have to make him a jackass. **

**Pairing: Tristan and Rory**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

**Summary: Rory is 16 and life is bad for her. Her mom died when she was 8, and her dad always likes to remind her that nobody wants her and she's worthless. What happens when Christopher makes Rory take a job that involves a mini skirt, hooker heels and a really small tank top?**

**Background story: Lorelai had Rory at 16, Christopher left after Rory was born. When Rory was eight, Lorelai was driving during a thunderstorm, crashed and died. Child services tracked Christopher down and he agreed to take her in. Christopher lost his job when Rory was 15 but they had just enough money to survive for the time being, Christopher and Rory are not close at all. He always lets her know now worthless she is and that she is lucky that he took her in. They live in some small shabby apartment in Hartford. Rory is 16 and that's when the story starts.**

**As for Tristan, he still goes to Chilton. It is the same, without Rory. I didn't want to write the whole Tristan Pov in here so whenever Tristan and Rory meet, he is just coming back from the party that he and Summer just broke up at.**

**RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT **

Rory walked into the small apartment she shared with her father. She was wearing her favorite torn up Harvard and a pair of baggy jeans that looked huge on her tiny frame. If someone were to see her they would think she was anorexic, when really she was just food deprived. Her hair was tied up into a messy bun, and her shoes were so small on her feet that her big toe was sticking out the front of the shoe.

She saw that her father was asleep on the couch, she shut the door very gently as to not make a sound, she crept across the apartment to the laundry room turned bedroom. She was careful not to wake him, for she knew what kind of trouble she would be in.

She entered her room silently,shut the door and took a seat on her little cot. She started to hear foot steps coming towards her, she got scared, and because she thought she woke him.

The door swung open and there stood Christopher. He was in a pair of boxers and a wife beater; you could tell he hasn't shaved in at least a week or two.

Rory stood up suddenly. "Sorry did I wake you? I didn't mean….."

Christopher cut her off. "Shut up!" Christopher yelled gruffly. "Time for you to earn your keep around here!" He roughly pulled her arm and led her to the kitchen. On the kitchen table was a super mini skirt that would barely cover her whole butt, a tank top that was so short it might as well have been bra and the biggest pair of heels she's ever seen.

"There" he pointed to the clothes, "is your new uniform."

Rory look horrified. She made a break for the door but Christopher quickly caught up with her, grabbed her arm painfully, and pulled her to him. He jerked her head back by pulling her hair and bent his mouth down to her ear. "Now listen here you little shit, I took in your pathetic worthless ass when no one else wanted you, and you know why no one wanted you Rory!" He looked at her, she didn't move.

This made him angrier, her pulled her hair back even harder. "Answer me dammit!"

She winced in pain and shook her head no.

"Because no one wanted a little ugly, bad ass hoar like you!" He jerked her head back a little bit more. "Now you will repay me you stupid bitch and put on that outfit and fuck the hell out of some body! You hear me!"

He looked at her for a response and she nodded. "Good girl, now go make daddy proud."

He smiled sickly at her and let go of her hair. "Oh, and do something with your hair, it looks like shit."

Rory went, grabbed the outfit and ran into the bathroom.

**RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT**

Rory gazed over her body in pure disgust. She was a virgin and was scared about what she was about to do. But Christopher had gotten into her head and she felt like she owed him.

She walked out the bathroom with tears in her eyes, slowly awaiting her father's reaction. Christopher stood up off the couch and walked over to her.

"Good, now if they ask you the price, everything is 20 bucks a piece, got it?"

She nodded.

He dragged her over to the window that looked ovr\er street.

"That's the corner your going to be working, don't try any funny business, I'll be watching you." He looked at her and she nodded.

"Now go to work."

She got that horrified look back in her eyes and just stood there.

"Go!" He yelled, when she still didn't move he went and pushed her out the door.

**RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT**

Rory stood at the corner she was supposed to work. She turned around to look at her apartment window and sure enough there was Chris looking down at her. She was still on the verge of tears, when a black BMW pulled up beside her.

**RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT**

**A/N:** Thanks for reading my story! Please REVIEW and tell me if you think I should continue. Ok now I can take this story one of two ways. I can have Tristan be the person in the BMW trying to pick her up, or I can have some other random person in the car, who will drive them into an empty ally way and she changes her mind and the guy tries to rape her, when Tristan comes to the rescue! Majority rules!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **I know I said majority rules, but some of you had some very convincing reviews,** **and it was kind of a close vote anyway, lol. **

**RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT **

**Layla: My first reviewer!!! You get your imaginary trophy!!!! Haha thanks for your input. **

**Ninaa, Ilovegilmoregirls913, Rory89fan, ReaderChick24, JessicaJ, Shiloh, Curly-Q, Purpleribbons and Ocdsblondie, Omeomy, Falloutboylover17, Nemo123489, luv888, Fiona, Trory-love08, Adonica, Gilmoregirl-Supernatural-Fan13, Finnizahotty08, Angelgirl32, …(Whoa there's two of you), loveisoverrated, Hannah, Mrs.Gallagher, miss update, and Kimberly-alexis, Thanks for your votes and reviews!!!!!!!! **

**Amy: My bad, lol, its not that I don't know how to spell, I'm just not going back and proof reading, but I'll try that. **

**De: Nice suggestion, haha, thanks for the review! **

**…: Thanks for the Review, by the way, nice username! Lol **

**Nicole Kathrine: Thanks for the review, oh and I like your idea. **

**Tysheda: I'm glad you're interested. **

**Trish: Good Idea, I thought about doing that but I went with something else, but its still a really good idea. **

**Sara: I don't think I want to boost the rating up just yet, if ever, so yea you have a point. **

**Love23: Thanks for the review! Your review made me think, lol! **

**Holy Cross Baby: I havn't thought about them! Thanks for bringing that to my attention! **

**Mamashirl: Sorry, that was a typo. **

**Jalna: I loved your review! Your review is what persuaded me not to go with the majority because I liked your idea better! **

**Sarah: I appreciate your opinion! Thanks a lot! **

**Just call me fred: Good idea I'll have to think about that. **

**A/N: Well, Tristan is driving back, from the party, where Summer broke up with him, so he's a little hurt and pissed off. **

**R&R! **

**RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT **

"Fuck that bitch" Tristan mumbled to himself, on his way home, "You know what, since I obviously won't be fucking that slut tonight, I'll just find someone else."

He saw a small timid girl stand on the curb; he wouldn't have ever thought she might be available if it wasn't for her outfit. He pulled up beside her and rolled down his left window. "Get in"

"Wha…what?" She asked.

"You want to make a quick buck or what!?!" He said more sternly.

She turned around looked at the window, and then she scurried into the car.

As soon as she got into the car, he took off. She was quiet until they arrived at his home, when she finally spoke up.

"Wher…where am I?" She stumbled.

"Home." He stated. "Come on."

He got out of the car and walked to his front door; he turned around, waited for her to catch up with him, and walked inside.

**RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT **

He led Rory up the stairs to his bed room. On the way Rory took in what a huge house this was. She wondered why someone like him would ever need to pay, but that thought was quickly forgotten when she realized the predicament she was in. When they arrived at his room, he waited for her to walk in and he closed the door.

He took a seat on his bed, and lay down. After a few moments he noticed that she was just standing awkwardly in the middle of his bedroom

"What are you doing?" He asked the irritation present in his voice.

"Oh, um, sorry." She walked over to him, and sat next to him on his bed. Noting that she wasn't taking any initiative, he grabbed her and kissed her hard, square on the lips

Rory attempted to kiss back, but she had no idea what she was doing, since this was actually her first kiss.

Tristan didn't seem to notice, and if he did, it didn't bother him. He was just getting out his anger and aggressive. He reached for her tank top and threw it off of her, and then he reached for her skirt and pulled it down, leaving Rory in just a pair of underwear.

He reached down for his belt buckle and started to undo it, when he heard sniffling in front of him.

"What the hell is the matter!?!"

Rory jumped back a little, frightened. Tristan's face quickly softened when he saw the reaction his tone caused her.

"Sor…ry" Rory managed to stutter out.

Tristan laughed quietly to himself. "I swear if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a virgin."

He watched as Rory squirmed at his words. Realization started to dawn on him.

"Oh fuck!!! You're a MARY!!!"

**RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT **

**A/N: I hope you liked it!!! PLEASE give me some ideas you might like to see!!!! Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you read it, it should be convenient to REVIEW right? Lol Thanks for reading!!! Oh! Tristan will get nicer! Well to Rory anyway, haha, He just got dumped by Summer, and then he goes to pick up a hooker to get some of his frustrations out and she happens to be a virgin. Oh a**

**LAST TIME, REVIEW!!! I will try to make the chapters longer next time!!!**

**RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok so I know it has been awhile since I've updated, but I just got a new Laptop and I thought I would write something! So I hope you enjoy it and please READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore girls**

**Summary: Rory is 16 and life is bad for her. Her mom died when she was 8, and her dad always likes to remind her that nobody wants her and she's worthless. What happens when Christopher makes Rory take a job that involves a mini skirt, hooker heels and a really small tank top?**

**Pairing: Trory**

**Thank you all for your reviews**

**Special thanks to JALNA, because you always give me something to think about and AMY because you gave me something to think about too B CARDOSO because you had a really good review that made me feel good and also ILOVEGILMOREGIRLS123, GILMOREGIRLS7878, and EVERYONE ELSE!!!**

**RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT **

"A wha..wha…t?" Rory stuttered

"Ah shit!" Tristan yelled.

Tristan immediately jumped off of her and started pacing his bedroom.

All Rory could hear was Tristan muttering angrily to himself. She kept quiet in fear of making him angrier. After a few minutes, Tristan walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He didn't say a word; he just turned around and left.

Rory waited a few minutes for his return before getting up and gathering her clothes. She put them back on slowly, and quietly, and then she made her way to his balcony. She looked around for a way to climb down but she could not see any later of any sort. After a couple of seconds she realized a rather large tree right in front of her with the branches sticks out. She thought to herself for a minute before grabbing on to one of the tree's branches and started to climb up it.

"What are you doing!?!" Tristan called out with a little amusement in his voice.

Rory, startled, immediately let go and fell to the ground.

Tristan muttered incoherently and walked over to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up, while he led her over to his bed.

"Wow, Mary, you won't believe the night I've had." Tristan stifled a sarcastic chuckle. "Hmm, where should I start? First I find out that my dad's been having an affair, but that's not the worse part of it, my mom knows about it and still puts up with it. Then I go to a party to forget about it and hang out with my girlfriend, just to find that she's in bed with my ex friend, and before I can get a word out she tells me that we're over and I've never meant anything to her." He pauses. "And that's not all. I go to pick up a hooker to relieve my frustrations on, and she's a virgin who's acting like I'm about to rape her. So how was your day?" Tristan asked with sarcastic grin.

Rory look startled, she felt bad for him, and even with everything that's going wrong in her own life she still felt bad.

"Well!?" Tristan asked again. "If somehow you ended up a prostitute, a virgin one at that, and you didn't even try to enjoy it; your life must at least be a little more fucked up then mine."

Rory nodded. A look of surprise that she actually gave some sort of reaction crossed his face for a split second, but then returned to regular.

"Well" Rory said in a low voice. "If you want to know, I didn't do this for me, I did this for my dad."

"Wow, now isn't this some Jerry Springer shit." Tristan muttered in a low chuckle.

Rory didn't find this very funny; she didn't want to sit there while she told him about her pathetic life and all he saw was something to laugh at.

"Um, li...lis...listen um sir, I'm just going to g…go now, I'm so…sorr...sorry" Rory stuttered as she stood up and started walking toward the bedroom door.

"Hey, let's not get hasty now, I plan on paying you for the night, and for that to happen, you have to stay the night."

Rory stopped dead in her tracks and looked back frightened.

"Don't worry we wont do anything." Tristan added.

"So y…yo…your going to pa…pay me for no…nothing? W..wh…why?"

"Because I'm Tristan DuGrey and I can do that shit."

Tristan patted the spot next to him, and waited for her to sit there; when she slowly did, he took that as a yes that she'll stay.

They sat in an awkward silence for about 3 minutes, until Tristan finally realized she wasn't going to talk, and he really couldn't expect her to, do he decided to interrupt it. "Do you want something to drink?" He asked.

Rory shook her head no.

Tristan ignored her and said "Ok I'll be right back."

**RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT **

Tristan made his way down to the kitchen and looked though the cabinets for something to drink.

"Can I get you anything Master DuGrey?" One of the maids asked.

"No." Tristan stated flatly.

She left immediately, for she knew not to disturb him when not necessary.

Tristan found a bottle of coke in the cabinet and he went over to the other side of the kitchen to get a glass to pour it in. He opened the wrong cabinet and found himself in the medical cabinet instead, when he got an idea. _Hmmm, well this night isn't going to be a boring night If I got something to do with it." _He found an unidentifiable pill, that he assumed must belong to his father for his affairs. He grimaced at that word, but he got back on task and grabbed the bottle of pills and slipped one into Rory's coke. _Time for the fun to begin_ He said to himself, before grabbing the coke and started heading upstairs.

_Damn what's wrong with this girl? _Tristan thought to himself when he walked into his bedroom and saw that she hadn't moved an inch, from the time that he had left until now.

"Here" Tristan said as he handed her the drink, which she gladly accepted.

Rory drank it fairly quickly, which surprised him a little bit, the she rested her head against the headboard.

Tristan waited and paced the room for a few minutes waiting, for the pill to kick in. He wasn't sure when he would know. But when she grabbed her head and seemed to try to balance herself he assumed that it was working.

"Whoa there." He said rushing to her side and sitting by her.

"Whaaaats wroooong?" Rory slurred. Then she giggled to herself. "What's not wrong?! My mom's dead, my dad hates me, I'm a slut, I'm ugly, I'm fat, and no one likes me!"

Then Rory broke out into a fit of giggles.

"I'm not stupid though, I'm actually really smart! My dad's thinks I'm stupid, but he doesn't know what I know!"

Rory just couldn't stop laughing, she kept laughing for a least the next five minutes. Until she just stopped and just stared at the wall.

Tristan felt super bad, and he thought his life was fucked up. Shit! He was starting to feel sorry for this girl! Tristan DuGrey felt sorry for no one! But for some reason he did, and he didn't know why, and he didn't know how he was supposed to return her tomorrow.

**RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT RT **

**This was sort of a filler chapter and sort of not. PLEASE REVIEW!!! It would make my day!**

**Oh and feel free to give me ideas!!! REVIEW!!!**


End file.
